Reconstrucción del clan Uchiha
by Isis02Kali
Summary: Él ya había decido con quien engendraría sus hijos para reconstruir su clan y así Sakura ahora no quisiera y no estuviera dispuesta hacerlo como antes, así tuviera que secuestrarla, ella sería la próxima señora Uchiha.
1. Elección

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo los tome prestados para crear mi historia._

Elección

Itachi yacía muerto ya y a pesar de que odiaba que le hubiese mentido por tantos años, haciéndole creer que él había traicionado a los Uchiha como a toda Konoha, ya no podía devolver el tiempo para que nada de aquello pasara. Ahora, luego de conocer todo tenía de nuevo dos "misiones" por cumplir. Una de ellas era destruir la aldea escondida entre las hojas y la otra, la cual había dejado desplazada por las circunstancia era reconstruir el clan. Un clan digno, algo que su hermano mayor estuviera orgulloso de pertenecer.

Miro al cielo por unos instantes, las estrellas se extendían por todo el horizonte de la oscura noche y solo la luna daba una pequeña claridad en aquel bosque. Subido en uno de los árboles que allí se encontraban vigilaba la zona, mientras que el resto de sus compañeros de equipo dormían.

Suigetsu y Juugo aún lado, en el extremo opuesto en donde aquel momento se encontraba el Uchiha, Karin por el contrario de sus compañeros, estaba más cerca del árbol donde él se encontraba, como si estuviese esperando que Sasuke en algún momento de la noche fuera a bajarse para dormir juntos.

¿Karin podría ser con quien engendraría para reconstruir su clan? Sin duda era poderosa, no por nada le había pedido que los acompañara y fuera parte de su equipo, ahora actual equipo Taka. Pero no, Karin para Sasuke solo era parte de su plan para destruir a la hoja, y de vez en cuando para sus necesidades como hombre, puro sexo que el Uchiha cuidaba bien para que no hubiera "accidentes" cuando eso pasara.

Eso dejaba a Karin por fuera del plan de reconstruir el clan, al menos en la parte de ser quien tuviera a sus hijos, así que tendría que pensar en alguien más. Frunció el ceño y un pequeño "Umph" se le escapó de sus labios. No era que conociera a muchas mujeres para tener en donde elegir, aunque sabía bien que atraía a cualquiera, lo había demostrado en la academia cuando apenas era un niño, además, era un Uchiha.

La futura madre de sus hijos debía sin duda parecerse a la suya, estar ahí cuando sus hijos la necesitasen, estar pendiente de ellos pero a la misma vez, ser fuerte para que su herencia también lo fuera y…

La tierra tembló, los árboles se sacudieron con violencia y los pájaros que dormían alrededor salieron volando haciendo a su vez ruido, lo que ocasiono que Suigetsu, Karin como Juugo se despertaran por el estruendoso sonido.

Esperen aquí, voy a ir a ver qué sucede –Aviso Sasuke calmadamente cuando de un salto bajo de la rama del árbol donde se encontraba para quedar en medio donde ellos se encontraban, para luego dirigirse de dónde provenía aquel sonido.

No tuvo que correr mucho para llegar al lugar del accidente, encontrándose un enorme cráter de dimensiones significativas y en mitad de él, una chica con su cuerpo doblado, posicionando su puño en el epicentro del hueco. Tal parecía que solo con el poder de su puño había causado una explosión tan grande que no solo había dejado aquello sino también un ninja inconsciente.

Sasuke salió de su escondite tras la malesa al reconocer aquella chica de cabello rosado, era casi imposible no saber quién era por su extraño color de pelo. Con su cara completamente seria y la de ella, formando una "o" de sorpresa al verlo. No importaría lo que le pudiera decir en aquel momento, o que no aceptara lo que estaba planeando, o que lo odiara eternamente por eso.

Él ya había decido con quien engendraría sus hijos para reconstruir su clan y así Sakura ahora no quisiera y no estuviera dispuesta hacerlo como antes, así tuviera que secuestrarla, ella sería la próxima señora Uchiha.

Sakura… -Fue lo único que susurro-

Lo sé, esta cortó pero es porque es apenas la introducción, a partir de aquí habrá capítulos más largos y más desarrollados. ¿Les gusto? ¿Cómo creen que todo se desarrollará?

Dejen un comentario respondiendo, así me animan a seguir escribiendo. :)


	2. Secuestro

_**Hola! **_

_**Estuve pensando en la edad de los personajes al desarrollar la historia, ya que suele ser muy circunstancial para el hecho de querer tener hijos y después de pensarlo y sin querer dañar mucho el anime, prefiero que ustedes les ponga la edad que quieran. Ya sea el que tienen en el manga/anime o más grandes. **_

_**Gracias a **__**Ikamari**__**, **__**Soelium**__**, **__**aRiElLa 95**__**, **__**jan3siitha, PrincesLynx, AliceUchiha26, Karliss, Karla, Karito, **__**darkzuryan, **__**SaixIza**__** y cherry627**____**por sus reviews :)**_

Secuestro.

Sakura –Murmuro Sasuke a quedar a la vista de Sakura, dando un rápido vistazo a la zona, vigilando que el rubio Uzumaki no estuviera cerca, la peli rosa no solía encontrarse con el sin que el chico zorro estuviera- ¿Naruto no viene contigo?

Sakura negó con la cabeza a su pregunta, colocándose en posición de ataque- No, vine en una misión aparte pero ya que te encuentro, no voy a dejar que te escapes de nuevo –Dijo ella con determinación, haciendo que el Uchiha se le formara una sonrisa sarcástica por ello.

¿Qué te hace pensar que me vas a capturar? ¿O tan siquiera que me vas a poder dar un golpe? –Preguntó el con supremacía, queriendo generar el enojo en ella, conocer que tanto Sakura había avanzado en este tiempo que no se veían.- Si los dos sabemos que tú siempre has sido un estorbo

Eso hizo que hiriera su orgullo y explotara la pequeña paciencia de Sakura. Si, ella sabía que antes era un estorbo pero ya había demostrado que era mucho más que eso, precisamente para eso había entrenado tan arduamente con Stunade sensei para lograr el poder y las habilidades que ahora poseía.

Con determinación apretó su puño, el cual dirigió de nuevo a la tierra para provocar que la misma empezara abrirse, levantando rocas hacía Sasuke el cual, a pesar de la sorpresa de la acción pudo esquivar sin mucha dificultad.

Por dentro el Uchiha sonreía a pesar que su rostro se mostraba tan inexpresivo como siempre, el control del Chakra que Sakura había demostrado desde que estaba en el equipo 7 lo podía utilizar ahora para obtener aquella fuerza sobrenatural. Suficiente para convencerlo en su plan.

Detente y escucha –Ordeno como si la Haruno ya fuera parte de su equipo.- No tengo ninguna intención de pelear y mucho menos volver a Konoha… Al menos no por ahora –Le dijo con frialdad al recordar que quería destruir a la aldea.

Destruir a la hoja o reconstruir su clan, ahora volvía a la mente sus deseos y no sabía a cuál darle prioridad. Si iba a destruir a Konoha ya, sabía bien que tenía probabilidades de morir en la batalla, no era ningún idiota como para no saberlo. Sin embargo si engendraba hijos no era el que iba a quedar embarazado por 9 meses y si llegaba el caso de no poder destruir a la hoja, sus hijos podrían cobrar venganza.

¿Qué diablos piensas hacer… Sasuke? –Pregunto Sakura al ver al Uchiha tan pensativo, haciendo que el peli negro saliera de sus pensamientos y se concentrara de nuevo en ella.- Deja a un lado esa estúpida venganza y vuelve a Konoha, Naruto aún espera que hagas eso, yo, todos lo hacemos!

No –Contesto con sequedad de nuevo, ya había sido suficiente tanta habladuría de su parte- Tú vienes conmigo lo quieras o no

Sakura lo miro por un momento sin poder creer lo que escuchaba ¿Sasuke Uchiha quería que fuera con él? Algo sin duda no andaba bien- No eres Sasuke –Dijo casi segura, él no era así, lo primero que el Uchiha siempre quería era alejarse de ella, desde la academia hacía eso.

Idiota, ¿Alguien más podría poseer el Sharingan que sepa tu nombre? –Pregunto el, lo que hizo que Sakura subiera la vista a sus ojos negros, los cuales ahora como había dicho, tenían el Sharingan activado, demostrando que era él.

Igual, no pienso ir así que mejor aléjate o deja que me vaya tranquila –Le advirtió aunque sabía bien que Sasuke como era, estaba segura que le valdrían nada sus palabras. Seguía con el pensamiento que algo no andaba bien en todo esto. ¿Cuál era su plan para que fuera con él? ¿Naruto? ¿Sacar información del Konoha? Podría ser, ella era la alumna de la Hokage y de pronto creería que ella sabía más de lo debido.

El pelinegro no dijo nada y se fue acercando a paso lento hacía la peli rosada que seguía en posición de ataque. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos cuando tres sujetos de la nada aparecieron rodeándola, haciendo que frunciera el ceño la Haruno.- Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin –Dijo Sasuke a los sujetos y Sakura sabía que por más que intentará defenderse, perdería aquella batalla.

-/-/-/-/-

Un dolor fuerte y punzante en la espalda hizo que lentamente abriera los ojos intentando recordar que había pasado. De una pequeña abertura entraba un potente rayo de luz que alcanzaba alumbrar una parte de la cabaña… Cabaña, ¿En dónde carajos estaba? Lo último que recordaba era estar rodeada y a pesar de eso, luchar para intentar huir.

Hasta que por fin despierta esta pelo de chicle –Levanto la vista para fijarse en la mujer que había llegado, que le dijera "Pelo de chicle" a su cabello ya se había ganado su completo odio. ¡Solo Ino tenía derecho a insultarla así!

¿Dónde estoy y que piensan hacer conmigo? –Pregunto la Haruno, la cual intentaba moverse pero estaba muy bien atada y eso sería algo imposible, sin contar quien o quienes estuvieran afuera.

No tengo ni idea, Sasuke kun pidió que te encerramos aquí y te diéramos agua para que no te murieras –La pelirroja llego frente a la Haruno, haciendo que Sakura frunciera completamente el ceño.- No intentes pasarte de la raya con él, él es solo mío pelo de chicle –Le dijo amenazadoramente sin hacer un solo parpadeo, la cabaña quedo unos segundos en completo silencio para luego separarse, como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Sakura estaba segura que eso había sido algo parecido a como se enfrentaba por el Uchiha años atrás, pero eso no le importaba ya. Quería que volviera a la aldea sí, que dejara esa estúpida venganza sí, pero ahí a pelear por él no, ya no era la misma chiquilla de antes.

Karin puedes irte –Dijo Sasuke al momento de entrar, lo que hizo que ambas mujeres levantara la cabeza para poder observarlo. Una asintió y salió de la cabaña, la otra seguía amarrada y sin respuestas a sus preguntas.

El Uchiha se acero a Sakura lentamente como lo había hecho en el bosque, esta vez llegando frente a ella- ¿Cuánto dormí? –Preguntó la Haruno cuando el silencio era demasiado incomodo- Un poco más de un día –Respondió con tranquilidad el, tranquilidad que Sakura ya estaba desesperando.

¿Y entonces? ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¡Ya dimelo Sasuke! –Grito con cólera, si pudiera apretar sus puños en aquel momento lo hubiera hecho de pura frustración, quería volver a Konoha.

Hay dos cosas que pienso hacer –Contesto el de repente con su aquel característico tono de voz.- Destruir la hoja y reconstruir el clan Uchiha –Comento haciendo una pausa para escuchar a Sakura decir un rotundo "No pienso ayudar en atacar a Konoha" lo que provoco que Sasuke soltara una risa sarcástica, ya había imaginado que se iría por ese camino.

No estoy interesado en que me ayudes con eso –Dijo el mientras que la peli rosa quedaba confundida. Repaso rápidamente sus palabras y al entenderlo, le recorrió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo- Serás tú quien me ayudarás a reconstruir mi clan –Completo y nunca se imaginó que Sakura Haruno le escupiera en el rostro cuando se lo dijera.

Tomó aire para no alterarse, acercando su mejilla para limpiar la saliva de su mejilla, su reacción lo había tomado desprevenido y mucho. Se había esperado uno de sus "Seré la señora Uchiha" "Oh Sasuke-Kun" o alguna otra pendejada de las que decía antes.

¿Me crees que soy una cualquiera? Escúchame bien Sasuke Uchiha, no te voy ayudar en NADA, ve a buscar a una zorra o a esa tomate podrida cuatro ojos para que te ayude, porque yo no soy la misma niña de antes –Gritaba Sakura Furiosa, parecía como si quisiera que la escucharan en todo el país del fuego.

No importa lo que yo pienso de ti, solo lo que yo necesito de ti –La Haruno soltó un bufido al escuchar al Uchiha, diciendo un "Solo inténtalo y verás" como amenaza, para darse cuento de eso unos segundos después, causando que se cruzara sus piernas rápidamente lo más que podía.

No pienso violarte –Dijo el para tranquilizarla, no era como si fueran a tener sexo ya, estaba afuera el resto del equipo y él no era de hacer ese tipo de cosas con público.

No voy a tener… A tener… A tener eso contigo –La peli rosa se sonrojo por completo, si no podía decir ni siquiera "eso", menos podría hacerlo e igual, tampoco se lo permitiría.

Sexo y hasta que no aceptes, serás nuestra prisionera –Dijo el peli negro con tranquilidad. El Uchiha se colocó a su altura, quedando su rostro frente al de Sakura, quedando así por unos segundos- Bienvenida al equipo Taka –Dijo por último sin mostrar sentimiento alguno, separándose cuando parecía que algo más iba hacer, para luego salir de cabaña.

Sakura soltó el aire que tenía contenido desde que Sasuke se había acercado. Ojala en Konoha se diera cuenta de su ausencia rápido y vinieran a rescatarla… ¡¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto?!

___**Les cuento que la historia la escribo en un cuaderno para luego pasarla aquí, así que estoy probando cuantas hojas de cuaderno equivale a como se ve desde la página, si es poco o es apenas. Por eso estos primeros caps pueden ser cortitos. **_

_**¿Qué opinan de la reacción de Sakura? ¿Cómo creen que Sasuke la convencerá? Ya hay odio entre la "pelo de chicle" y "tomate podrido de cuatro ojos" jajaja **_

_**Contéstenme en un comentario y así me animan a seguir escribiendo :D **_


End file.
